Dyskusja:Kroniki Mutrana
Chapter 9 Perhaps readers of this chronicle will have heard the old saying, "When Teridax is away, the Rahi will play." Our leader spent most of his time off of Destral, particularly after the Toa Hagah's rebellion. This left the rest of us to our own devices, particularly when we were visiting that island. For example, shortly after Teridax left for Metru Nui to initiate the next stage of the Plan, I had a visit from Chirox. He was holding a dead specimen of my new Rahi, the Lohrak. He did not look at all happy, which was nothing new. "Lohrak! Lohrak?" Chirox raged. "I created the Lohrak, millennia ago, and it wasn't this... this... winged waste of protodermis! How dare you use the same name and try to replace my creation!" "Your creation is best forgotten," I replied. "As usual, you design Rahi that are a bludgeon rather than a dagger. I, on the other hand, put some subtlety into my work. It's as if I signed my name to them." "Signed your name?" spat Chirox. "You can't even spell your name!" I was about to crush him with the perfect insult in response when the world shook. We were both thrown off our feet as a violent earthquake struck Destral. Masonry cracked, ceilings collapsed, and it was all I could to do to shapeshift a pair of claws to dig into the stone floor and hold on. The shaking lasted perhaps a few seconds, or perhaps forever, depending on your viewpoint. When it was over, I struggled to my feet. The fortress of Destral was in ruins. Some of our prisoners were dead, some wounded. At least one of my fellow Makuta had seen his armor damaged to the point where his energy was floating freely in the air (fortunately, we were able to get him into an Exo-Toa body until his armor could be repaired). Most beings would have reacted to this event with despair, even panic, and I have no doubt many of those mewling Matoran out in the larger universe were doing just that. But not Chirox and I, for we knew what the tremors meant. They were a sign that the Plan had worked – Mata Nui had fallen before the Brotherhood's attack! Now, if all went right, Teridax would seize complete control of the city of Metru Nui and we would be close to the power we all longed for. Alas, the best laid plans of Makuta and Matoran... the days following the fall of the Great Spirit proved to be a complete fiasco. Consider: • Our glorious leader was defeated in battle by six novice Toa and a Turaga. • The Metru Nui Matoran we so prized were spirited out of the universe by those same Toa, leaving the city of legends abandoned. • Sidorak was killed and our Visorak legions scattered to the winds. • Teridax's rash actions led to the deaths of two Dark Hunters and ended up sparking a war with that organization that rages to this day. • The Mask of Time – a treasure beyond price – wound up in the hands of a Toa, along with a pledge by Teridax not to menace the Matoran for a full year! It was around this time that Icarax began to grumble in earnest about Teridax's leadership. He proposed his own plan: seize Metru Nui, Matoran or no Matoran, and from there launch a wave of conquest that would make the Barraki look like a bunch of irritable sand frogs. Crush entire continents beneath our heels, loot the halls of the Nynrah and Artakha (if we could ever find that island again), and dare Toa to try to dislodge us from power. Icarax actually had the insane courage to try to implement his ideas without approval from the rest of the Brotherhood. He left his assigned realm of Karzahni and journeyed south with a small army of Manas crabs. A number of small settlements on the northern continent had fallen to him before Teridax confronted him. The battle that followed was epic. Icarax was the better fighter, but Teridax was more cunning. He allowed Icarax to pound him for hours on end, until the rebel's energies were almost exhausted. Then Teridax exerted the smallest amount of his will and turned the Manas against Icarax. Once he was surrounded, Teridax used every power at his command to defeat... no, demolish... no, perhaps humiliate would be a better word... Icarax. Surprisingly, after all that, Teridax let him live. "Your talents are still of some use to me, and so I will not kill you... today," the leader of the Brotherhood said. "But one day – perhaps in a year, or 1000 years, or 100,000 years – I may grow tired of you, Icarax. You may cease to be amusing, with your posturing and your boasting and your lust for battle. And on that day, your armor will be a meal for metal-eating scavengers, and your essence a wisp on the wind." Although Icarax made light of it later – claiming Teridax had been "too afraid" to try to kill him – I know he never forgot that battle. He remains to this day a danger to the Plan and a threat to Teridax – expecting him to be anything else would be like expecting a Zivon to place its head in your lap and purr. Teridax did not linger on Destral to oversee repairs to the fortress. He returned to his lair at Mangaia, readying himself for the prophesied arrival of the Toa Mata, the keys to all our planning, all our hopes, and all our dreams of conquest. Ja nie mogę jakie Kroniki Mutrana są nudne :} --Piraka Fusion 11:52, 28 gru 2008 (UTC) No... Popieram. --Infinity Mi tam się podoba. Bardzo dużo ciekawych informacji. Ajson 17:16, sty 19, 2014 (UTC) Mutran taki pro mega mistrz "pocisku" :v Sideways 20:42, lut 18, 2015 (UTC) Jakie Kroniki są nudne? No, jak tłumaczyli je debile bez znajomości angielskiego ;) Akuumo 08:03, lut 19, 2015 (UTC)